


Sailing West

by silvertrails



Series: A Creature of Two Worlds [27]
Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-22 08:33:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17659361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silvertrails/pseuds/silvertrails
Summary: Elladan speaks to Gimli before he and Legolas sail to the West.





	Sailing West

**Sailing West  
By CC  
December, 2014**

This is an amateur effort and does not intend to infringe on the rights of J.R.R. Tolkien. No profit is made and no harm is intended. This scene is set on FA 120.

* * *

Elladan sat alone in the courtyard, thinking of Aragorn’s passing. Arwen had stayed with her children in Gondor, but Elladan knew that there was no healing for her. He and Elrohir had come to Ithilien to say good-bye to Legolas, who was going to sail West with Gimli. 

“There you are, lad! Legolas wants to speak with you.”

“Gimli, do you know what he wants?”

“It’s something about his father.”

“Is Thranduil here?”

“Aulë forbids, no!”

Elladan grinned. “You don’t like him.”

“Aye, I like his bad temper and the way he looks at us, Dwarves. He is the most charming Elf I’ve ever met. Though on second thought, there is always Haldir.”

Elladan laughed. “Thranduil can be… intense, but he can be nice too.”

“Aye, nice,” Gimli said. “My father told me about that.”

“That was a mistake, though Thorin wasn’t the most charming Dwarf, either.”

Gimli glared at him. “Humph.”

Elladan stood. “I will see Legolas now.”

“Can I ask you a favor?”

“Of course. What is it?”

“Whatever Legolas says, make sure that his father doesn’t join us. I don’t want to fall off that boat… accidentally.”

Elladan nodded, trying to keep a straight face. “I promise.”


End file.
